Till Death Do Us Part
by MikitaNikitaLove
Summary: It's one week after Nikita left Michael alone with the ring. Thanks to Karla who helped me to continue with the story when I was stuck:)
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Part.**

**Heee guys, this is my first Mikita fic so please be gentle and enjoy;)**

**Chapter 1**

*BAM BAM BAM * Birkhoff runs outside and yells '' Mickey, what the hell are you doing?!''

Michael is standing in the garden with his gun pointed at a tree, the tree is damaged with bullet holes. '' Leave me alone!'' Michael yells back at Birkhoff. '' You do know people are gonna look whats wrong because they heard gun shots right?'' Birkhoff replied.

Michael gave Birkhoff a annoyed look and thats when he knew he should leave Michael alone and he walked away. Michael let out a sigh and started shooting at the tree again.''You had me at give me the damn glock.'' those words and the look on Nikita her face when she saw the ring kept going through his mind. '' Damn you!'' Michael yelled and he felt on his knees.

Nikita is walking through her new loft, she tries to keep her mind of it but all she can think about is Michael and how she left that beautiful ring behind. Taking of that ring and leaving Michael was one of the hardest things she ever did. She could say goodbye to everyone but she knew that if she did that they would stop her and she didn't want to bring them in danger. Nikita sighs, started loading her gun ( Just to be save) and went to bed. With the words '' To get your engagement ring and Till death do us part'' she felt asleep.

'' Mickey,Mickey!'' Birkhoff yells when he sees Michael sitting before the damaged tree with his hands in around his neck just starring at the ground. It hurts Birkhoff to see his best friend like this.

'' What?'' Michael replied a little annoyed.

'' We got her, we got...'' Michael jumps op and cut Birkhoff of '' where?!'' He replied almost yelling.

'' She is in a loft downtown, we saw her on the traffic cams and...'' '' Birkhoff'' Michael cut him off. '' Give me the address.'' Birkhoff nodded and walks back to get the address. Michael followed Birkhoff to his computer. '' Here, but please don't...'' it was to late, Michael snatched the paper out of his hand, runs to his car and drove away.

Michael didn't had any idea of how fast he drove. All the moments of Michael and Nikita together played in his head like a little movie.

*Amanda voice * '' Everyone you love will turn against you, you and Michael will never be together again.'' Nikita woke up with wide eyes and her heart beating in her throat, she had a nightmare. She looked next to her and saw the empty side, Nikita touched it with her hand and whispered to herself '' I am so sorry Michael.'' She took a glass of water and drink it when it was empty she was about to sleep again when she suddenly heard footsteps. Nikita stood up and grabbed her gun, she walked through the hallway but didn't saw anyone. '' Hmm must be my imagination.'' she thaugh and walked back to bed. It didn't took long before Nikita fel asleep again.

Michael entered the loft were Nikita hided, fast he got out of his car and broke in the loft.

He saw her sleeping with tears still in her eyes and at her cheecks and her hand on the empty pillow next to her. A tear rolled down his face * How could it ever become this far?* he though while he walked to Nikita and gentle touched her hand, Gawd he missed her so much. Nikita slowely woke up and she was about to grab her gun but when she saw it was Michael all she could say was '' Mi – Mi – Michael?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do Us Part.**

**Chapter 2**

Nikita sat up as fast she could and rubbed in her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She looked at her hand to ashamed to look at Michael and asked with a soft tone '' What are you doing here Michael?''

Michael raised a eyebrow and replied '' Do you really need to ask that?''

Nikita sighed and though '' Nerd '' '' You cant be here '' Nikita said with sad eyes.

Michael got a little mad and said with a loud tone '' Why not? Because you don't love me anymore? Because you left your ring, because you think we don't belong together?! Thats bullshit Nikita and you know it!''

Nikita who was still looking anywhere but Michael answered '' Because I don't want you to hurt, if they find me I don't want you to get caught too'' Nikita stopped talking to look in Michael his eyes and continued '' Thats why, you know I still love you, I always will.''

They just sat there for a view minutes both not speaking a word.

Eventually Michael just leaned for over and kissed Nikita, Nikita was surprised and pulled her head back.

But when their lips separate Nikita realized how much she missed him and she pulled for over to kiss him again.

They kissed roughly but full with passion. Nikita stopped and whispered '' You need to go.'' Michael looked in her eyes and said '' You say that but you don't mean and want that.''

Nikita knew Michael wouldn't leave and to be honest she didn't want him to leave, she wanted and needed to feel him one last time before she took of again so she captured his lips.

Once he tasted her, he had to have her, feel her touch her and make her understand that no mater how many times she 'll try to run away, he 'll always be a step behind her.

As his lips dropped on her shoulders, over to her collarbone his hand softly wonder under the soft material of her lace lingerie.

Her skin always so soft and fragrant, sweet like honey, Michael almost forgot how much he missed her.

He wanted to be slow, make this normal and loving for once but that wasn't them, they didn't live normal, they aren't normal people and probably never will be but at this moment, he was trying before one of them or both of them lost their self control.

Nikita gently ran her fingers in his hair and kissed his exposed neck and doing some exploration of her own as was Michael.

'' I want you.'' Michael seductively whispered in the crock of her neck.

Nikita moaned those word meant so much to her right now, he had no idea.

For a couple of weeks she has been sexually frustrated, missed him, and wishing she could breath into his scent snuggle on his chest and now her wishes were finally coming true.

As Nikita pulled Michael back to her lips, she aggressively ripped the shirt he had on and tossed it across the loft.

Michael then grabbed Nikita's thighs and pulled her against his lap then wrapped her legs around his waist, making her straddle him in the middle of the newly mattress.

Following the same idea, Michael then ripped apart the last piece of clothing she had on as their lips hovered over each other's and tongue move in sync roughly bitting and nipping at each other's lower lips.

Their loud screams and grunts echoed through the empty loft, a reminder of their first time but this time different.

Nikita world flipped upside down with the intense, yet excruciating pleasure between her legs.

She could feel the pressure of Michael's thumb on her belly button as he begged her to cum over his ****. Their hips met and bucked at the same rhythm as Michael's stroked and thrust deepened into her, Nikita's legs tighten around his waist, digging her nails in his flesh until blood was running down Michael's back, Making them both moan and scream never so loud as they did now, they both knew it wouldn't take long before they came to their orgasm screaming each other's name.

**Okaay thats it;) Hope you like It please review and If you have idea's let me know;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 3.**

_**The Next morning.**_

The sun came up and Michael slowly opened his eyes his hand reached at the pillow next to him, and then he realized the place next to him is empty.

''No she didn't!'' went through his mind while he fast got up and putted on his shirt.

All kind of emotions went through his mind : sad, angry, confused but most of all he was worried.

When he heard footsteps in the hallway he didn't even think about it could be Nikita.

So he grabbed his gun as fast as he could and pointed the gun at the person who was walking in, '' HANDS IN THE AIR!'' He yelled to the person who was actually Nikita.

Michael didn't noticed it was Nikita, so she walked in with her hands in the air looking at Michael with a raised eyebrow and said with a teasing tone '' Really Michael? You gonna shoot me?''

What Michael felt that moment was relieve, relieve because Nikita didn't run away again.

Michael putted his gun down and said '' Sorry I though you were someone else.''

Nikita smiled and and said while winking at Michael'' It's OK, it's a good thing you're hot.''

'' I though I lost you again.'' Michael said with a sad look on his face.

It broke Nikita her heart to see Michael like this so she walked towards him and sat on his lap.

To be honest she about to leave him again but she couldn't so she went back, she couldn't break his heart again and she realized she needed him more then she wanna admit.

Nikita was deep in her thoughts when she felt soft lips on her cheek.

'' What's on your mind beautiful?'' Michael asked.

'' Nothing.'' Nikita replied back and tried to fake a smile.

Michael raised his eyebrow and said '' Nikita I know you, I know you better then anyone else. I know when something like now Is bothering you, so stop saying there is nothing and tell me what's wrong. I am your fiancée and I wanna help you.''

Nikita smiled and said '' Damn you really know me to well.''

Michael kissed her cheek again and replied '' Yes I do, so tell me what's wrong.''

Nikita didn't want to tell him she wanted to run away again she knew that he would get mad or sad or even both, she couldn't deal with that now she tried to turn him on so he would forget about it.

Nikita looked Michael in his eyes, leaned forwards and captured his lips.

It surprised Michael but he didn't stopped, he slowly opened his mouth and she let her tongue slip inside.

The kiss was rough but full with passion, the tongue's danced a slow dance in each others mouth and just when Nikita wanted to make it rougher Michael stopped and said with a smirk on his face '' No no Nikita. We are not gonna do this, you try to turn me on so we won't talk about what's bothering you, nice try woman but I won't give up.''

Nikita did if she didn't hear him and started kissing and biting his neck.

Michael let out a moan '' Ah common don't do that, you know I can't say no to you when you do that.''

Nikita didn't stopped kissing but he swear he felt her smile against his neck.

'' Damn you woman.'' He though.

Nikita moved from his neck to his ear and whispered with a cocky voice '' I want you.'' she started moving her hands on his pants and she felt he was getting harder and harder, his breath became heavy and heavier. ''Gotcha!'' went through her mind.

Michael couldn't hold it back anymore and though I will bring it later up.

He started kissing Nikita her neck and that's when she knew she won.

Nikita didn't knew Michael saw it but he did saw her smiling.

Michael quickly flip Nikita on the bed, earning a squeal from her as he did so.

'' Hey that wasn't fair!'' Nikita whined

Michael smirked as he wrapped her long legs around his waist, gently leaning down to capture her lips after he discarded his shirt across the room.

He teasingly bit her lower lips making Nikita groan.

'' Really?'' he asked.

Nikita nodded pulling his weight down on her as he kissed her collarbone.

'' Which part?'' he asked, planting small kisses down the base of her neck.

'' Is it the part where you succeeded in seducing your way out of talking what's bothering you?'' He asked. Once again proving to her he knew her better then she knew herself.

Nikita moaned as his fingers worked it's way inside the elastic of her panties.

'' Just shut up and make me forget that I have a whole country at my back hunting me for a murder I didn't even commit.'' She told him bluntly.

'' I will make you forget everything.'' Michael whispered with a husky voice in her ear while he let his finger slip inside of her making Nikita moan, * This is gonna be a long morning. * she though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**So this will be the last chapter of this fic, thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Hope you guys like this last chapter:)**

**Chapter 4.**

After a view hours making love with each other both Michael and Nikita breathed heavy.

'' Thats was a… '' Michael cut her of and finished what she was about to say '' Amazing.'' he said looking in Nikita her eyes.

Nikita captured his lips for a soft kiss and said '' Yes it was.''

Nikita was still lying on top of Michael playing with his hair as did Michael with her hair.

They were both quite for a view minutes when Michael started talking '' What's on your mind beauty?'' He whispered in her ear.

Nikita smiled and said '' Nothing, I am just happy now, wish we could lay here forever.''

Michael chuckled and said '' Well who says we can't?''

Nikita pecked his nose and placed a soft kiss on it. '' I am sorry.'' she said suddenly.

Michael knew where she was talking about and replied '' Then why you ran away?''

Nikita sighed and started talking '' I didn't want to bring you guys in danger, I know you all can handle allot but this is something way more bigger and way more worse then we ever have been pass through, this isn't just a target I killed and people are blaming me, this is the president and I didn't even killed her.''

Michael was searching for the right words to say and was about to open his mouth but Nikita placed her finger on his lips and said '' Shh don't say anything, I know what you want to say. But this is what I though it was the right thing to do.''

Michael pushed Nikita of him and walked away, he was about to say allot of things but he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to hurt Nikita her feelings so the best thing to do according to him was walking away.

Nikita sighed as she made a toga with the sheets to cover herself. This is exactly why she didn't want to talk about. She didn't want more stress on her back and most importantly, she didn't want to fight Michael over this.  
"Michael," she called.  
Michael turned to look at her, "What?"  
"Don't do this," Nikita begged desperately.  
Michael's eyes went wide. What was he doing? All he's doing is trying to help someone he loves and it's never the easy way with Nikita. Never is!  
"No, you don't get to tell me what not to do. Nikita you left me with the broken promise of an engagement without saying goodbye. You have no idea what being without you feels like. You don't know how many nights I spent blaming myself, because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to go through all of that." He told her all in one breath.  
"What if this is what I want Michael?" Nikita begin, "for Christ's sakes you almost died that day. Hell you died and you don't know what watching you in medical felt like. You all spent your whole life putting your life on the line for me and as long as Amanda is out there, she'll keep coming for me and she'll choose to continue hurting the people that I care about the most." She finished with tears running down her cheek.  
Michael slowly walked up to her and took her in his arms for a hug.  
"Shh, you're ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He told her.  
They never express this emotional side of them to other people but themselves because they're the only who get each other in a vulnerable state and it gets hard because neither can live without the other.  
"I'm so scared. It's like i can't even live with myself knowing she's still out there. Every time I close my eyes, she's right behind me hunting me. I've never been so afraid in my life." Nikita admitted.  
Michael pulled away and wiped the tears from the hollow of her eyes and kissed her lips.  
"It's you and I against one Amanda. Everyone breaks at a certain point and we'll just have to get to her harder. You started this war against division alone and it scares me to death that when this journey ends, when we finally get Amanda, you'll be alone." He told her.  
"I won't be because I'll always have you. You're my life line when I'm out there risking my life because I know I'll always have you to come home to no matter what happens and that's why I need you alive," Nikita said, "So understand my decision of not letting you risking your life for me again."  
Michael shook his head, "no. You can ask me anything, just not this. I'm in this fight just as much as you are, so you're going to take my help, our help whether you want it or not. Now, I don't know if we'll win but I'm ready for a fight. He said.  
"God you're so stubborn!" Nikita groaned.  
"Excuse me, is this my fiancée talking?" Michael asked sarcastically.  
Nikita smiled, "Aw you just called me your fiancée! That's sweet." She teased.  
Michael rolled his eyes. He was planning on giving her back that ring and this time, he swears he's going to make her sign a paper that clearly says she can never. Ever, ever, ever take it off.  
"So can we go home?" He asked.  
Nikita knew what he meant by home. Home was where the two of created their own little family in a loft where they took down the worse of the worse. And if they could deal with that in the past, they can deal with this bigger issue now.  
Nikita smiled, "I... I think so. And as much as I hate to say it, I miss my nerd... I miss my perfect, dysfunctional family." She said.

Michael lift her up and spun her around '' Okaay lets go home.'' He said with a big smile on his face.

Nikita chuckled and said '' You're crazy, you know that?'' Then she kissed his lips and whispered but I love you anyway.

'' I love you anyway too'' Michael replied while caring Nikita to the car.


End file.
